Avengers Fanfic Ideas
by LadyRiot94
Summary: A bunch of ficlet ideas that came to me by listening to my music and recalling some manga that I've read. Not gonna lie, most of them (good percentage of them)was yaoi. Can't remember the names of most, but somewhat remembered the plots.


**Avengers fanfic ideas** : A lot of the ideas came from me listening to my music while remembering some of the manga I had read (admittedly most of them was yaoi). Then I got to picturing all the different type of pairing I could make and this was the result.

Everything was AU-verse and some of the songs did fit most of it.

Note: I basically made Loki my bitch for most of these.

* * *

1\. Broken Doll (Paloma Faith)/ Puppeteer (Max) – Bruce/Loki  
Bruce is a doll maker obsessed with Loki's looks. So much so that he creates many dolls in his image. Loki finds out and tries to get Bruce to stop obsessing over the artificial him.

2\. Hazard to Myself (P!nk)/ All That I've Got (The Used) – Bruce/Loki  
Bruce is in love with Loki, but Loki is already dating Victor. And always comes crying to Bruce whenever Victor cheats on him. One day Bruce finally gets his chance to be with Loki. Is it real or a figment of his imagination?

3\. Closer (?*)/ Love Me Again (John Newman) – Thor/Tony  
Thor is an up-and-coming businessman in a popular company, Tony is his slightly older manager. One day, at the company party, Tony confides in Thor, saying that he's still a virgin. Thor takes an initiative to relieve him of this and begins an office friends-with-benefits relationship.  
 _ ***- it was either Corinne Bailey Rae or Tegan and Sara**_ _(either one actually works)_

4\. Stay the Night (Zedd)/ Love Your Body (Christina Aguilera) – Steve/Tony  
Steve is a bit of a playboy and constantly gets dumped by his girlfriends. Luckily enough for him he has a friend like Tony who is there to comfort him….. with his body.

5\. Mr. Almost (Meghan Trainor)/ I Hate This Part (Pussycat Dolls) – Steve/Loki; slight Steve/Tony  
Tony was dating Steve, a famous race car driver, until Steve got into an accident. Loki, being the best friend that he is, is convinced by Tony to spend an entire week with Steve, on his private island, and deliver the news the breakup news to him.

6\. Sweet Dream (Beyoncé)/ In My Head (Jason Derulo) – Bucky/Loki  
Bucky is an architect who works for Loki. Every night in his dreams he is visited by an incubus (succubus) that strangely looks like his boss. And every night he is given inspiration to design. Does he want this to stop or try to have the same thing in the real?

7\. Sugar (Flo Rida)/ It Kills Me (Melanie Fiona) – Bruce/Loki  
Bruce is a carnivore (literally), he is a creature that survives on the bodily fluids of humans. Lately he hasn't been able to find any satisfaction with others, then he notices Loki and feels drawn to him. They manage to work out a deal, but can they keep their feeling out of it?

8\. Monster (Skillet)/ For Your Entertainment (Adam Lambert) – *Bruce/Loki  
Bruce is a mild-mannered teacher and community advocate by day, but he has a secret lifestyle by night. Loki is a male prostitute who finds out about this lifestyle and blackmails him. Two broken souls find companionship with each other….. That is, until Loki's brother wants him back and is willing to do anything to achieve this goal. (contains dark themes)  
 _ **\- I noticed that there aren't as many of this pairing as I had originally thought**_ [shrugs shoulders] _ **, plenty on Tumblr**_

9\. Toxic (Britney Spears)/ Complicated (Your Favorite Martian) – Bucky/Tony  
Tony is a high school teacher who gets talked into going to a drinking party and goes to a hotel with male escort Bucky. Thinking it's a one-time deal, he goes back to work the next day only to find Bucky there with a bouquet of flowers, declaring his love for him. If that wasn't enough, Bucky now works at the high school. All Tony wants is to keep the whole fiasco under wraps.

10\. Witch Doctor (*Alvin and the Chipmunks)/ Nouveau Parfum (Boggie) – Clint/Loki  
Loki is always getting dumped by his girlfriends, and he didn't know why. While in the middle of his own drunken pity party a stranger approaches him and gives him a cologne that will make him irresistible….. What he forgot to mention was to the same sex. Now he's running around being assaulted by guys and has to rely on his friend to help him out of this mess.  
- _ **Yes I chose that song because it was funny and appropriate at the moment**_

11\. Miss the Misery (Halestorm)/ Stuck (Stacie Orrico) – Steve/Loki; slight Tony/Loki  
Loki is a journalist trying to get a good scoop until he runs into business mogul and black market ringleader Steve. Thus begins an unwanted torrid affair. All Loki wants is to get his next big scoop.

12\. Something I Need (OneRepublic)/ Halo (Haley James Scott) – *Phil/Loki; one-sided Clint/Phil  
Phil is a doll collector (totally not creepy at all), but he's never been able to find the perfect one. In comes Loki, the rumored cursed doll that's been passed from owner to owner throughout the years – he now falls into Phil's hands. How will Phil react when his doll starts walking and talking on his own?  
\- _**This is just like any other random crack pairing**_ [They're there, they're queer, get used to it]

13\. Sex on Fire (Kings of Leon)/ Happiness (Sam Sparro) – Johnny/Peter; slight ?/Peter  
Peter is hopelessly in love with Johnny, but does nothing about it. While wallowing in depression he gets a surprise visit from a strange man who promises to make his dreams come true. Meanwhile, Johnny receives random nightly visits from a seductive stranger, who is willing to relieve him of some stress caused by watching a certain nerd all day. Will their feeling ever reach each other?

14\. If I Had You (Adam Lambert)/ All I Ever Wanted (Basshunter) – Bucky/Tony  
Tony has a bit of a sister (Darcy) complex, and if there's one person he doesn't like the most it's Bucky. What happens when the both of them get into trouble and are forced to hide out in an alley, away from the police?

15\. Fake It (Seether)/ Domino (Jessie J) - *Remy/Peter  
Peter and his friends go out to get drunk as part of their college graduation. Peter has a few too many and runs into a handsome stranger. Following the morning after, he wakes up in bed with said stranger and runs away. He later gets into his dream job and has already put his drunken escapades behind him. The only problem… the president of the company is none other than Mr. Stranger. Will Peter be able to escape with his dignity intact?  
\- _**Found this pairing and decided to try it out**_ [only found one though, on AO3]

16\. You Belong with Me (Taylor Swift)/ If You Love Me (Brownstone) – Johnny/Peter  
Peter just wants to find a way to help his aunt May, who is in the hospital. One day he meets a kind old man who gives him a job and advancement in his pay. He later learns that the job isn't really what the man said it was and is now engaged to a prince from a foreign country. Can Peter learn to love his new husband, or will their fail?

17\. Always (Saliva)/ Where Do We Go From Here (Alicia Keys) – Thor/Jarvis  
Thor can swear to his mother, father, and friends that he isn't gay and that he absolutely, positively (without a doubt) loathes Jarvis – the local college gigolo – with a white-hot passion. His friends would believe him and allow him to live his life in peace if it wasn't for the fact that he constantly ends up in bed with the man?

18\. My Love is Like Woah! (Mya)/ Flesh (Simon Curtis) – Bruce/Loki  
Bruce is a priest in a small town church and Loki is a… he actually doesn't know what he is. All he knows is that he's not normal and his body feels weird whenever Bruce is around. All Bruce knows is to try to help him any way he can and avoid Loki's wandering hands.

19\. Lovestoned (Justin Timberlake)/ Damn Your Eyes (Alex Clare) – Johnny/Peter  
Peter is high school teacher that always gets bullied and harassed by his student – Johnny. All Johnny wants is for his teacher to notice him and acknowledge his feelings.

20\. S&M (Rihanna)/ The Writer (Ellie Goulding) – Steve/Loki  
Steve is a private artist who comes across Loki one day and asks him to pose for him (clothing optional). Eventually they begin to get closer, but Steve is afraid to even think of going to the next level with Loki. What secrets is he hiding, and what about his past does he not want Loki to find out?

* * *

 **Author's Note: These will probably stay as ideas until I get my head straight. If I do manage to turn them into stories they will be posted here.**


End file.
